


Roommates from Hell

by waitingforwonhui



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Lovers, I was trying to be funny but who knows, M/M, Roommates, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: Yein's two roommates have been at each other's throats since day one. No matter what approach he tries, Jinhyuk and Wooseok just simply hate each other.Until suddenly, they don't.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	Roommates from Hell

Yein wakes up with a terrible Sunday morning hangover and he only has himself to blame. Sure yesterday's party was fun but he should know better than anyone how much of a kick Sooil's self-proclaimed _Magic Elixir_ punch has. He swore he would never drink that - admittedly delicious - concoction ever again when he got unbelievably drunk on it in his first year of college. Maybe it's the mid-semester stress where the deadlines and exams seem to approach way too fast but you're still desperately trying to catch up with all the work you should've done until now and the end seems so close, yet so far away.

Whatever it is that made him say _fuck it_ and dip his cup in Sooil's _Magic Elixir_ over and over again last night, he sure as hell regrets it right now. After he takes a quick look at his phone, he's slightly astonished that he managed to wake up before noon. It's only shortly after 10 am and getting out of bed is probably one of the last things he wants to do right now but he knows better than to try and suppress the urges of his bladder.

So, he gets up. Yein slowly and quietly shuffles out of his room because there is only one thing he would like to do less than pee his pants and that's wake up his two roommates right now. Wooseok and Jinhyuk are not horrible as individuals. The problems emerge when they are put together in a room.

Wooseok and Yein have lived in the apartment since day one of university. They originally moved in here with Minsoo, whom they'd known from high school. They had been the only three people to go to this particular university from their home town, so they teamed up to find a place together that they could afford and that was not too far away from school.

Honestly, this apartment is as perfect as they come. Three size-wise almost identical rooms, a small but modern kitchen, a bathroom with a bathtub and a pretty decently sized living room for a very affordable price when divided by three. It was perfect for them and it still is.

At the end of last semester, however, Minsoo decided that uni was not for him after all and that he'd much rather go out there, work, learn by doing and eventually, build his own business. That was the plan. That meant, however, that he didn't need to stay in the apartment anymore, so he moved out and Yein and Wooseok had to look for a new roommate.

They didn't really have much time to find one because Minsoo moved out in a matter of weeks and they could only sustain themselves for a couple more weeks without splitting the rent by three. So, they had to find someone new real fast.

They met a handful of awfully horrible applicants for the apartment until their friend Gyujin introduced them to Jinhyuk who was looking for a new place at the time. He was a student at their uni, seemed responsible and reliable; he was funny, kind, nice and he could pay the rent. Yein liked him right away. So did Wooseok at the time. Everything seemed great and they had him move in about two months ago.

It all went well for about a week or two but then suddenly, Wooseok and Jinhyuk started fighting pretty much every day. Even that was an understatement. They were fighting every time they were in the same room and that's how it's been until today.

Yein loves Wooseok. They've become very close over the past two years of living together. He also really likes Jinhyuk. The tall male is always polite, always friendly and extremely tidy. No matter how much he tries, Yein just can't really understand why the two of them hate each other.

He tried more or less everything he could think of to make them talk to each other like normal people. He'd sat them down to talk, he had them make lists, he called in a group meeting with their larger group of friends, he even talked to Wooseok's parents and once he paid this girl he knew from uni who had spent a whole year in a meditation retreat in India to come to their apartment and meditate with Wooseok and Jinhyuk. Nothing helped. They would be okay for half a day. A whole day max and then they would be back at each other's throats sooner than Yein could get used to the peace and quiet.

This is mainly why he's trying his hardest to sneak out into the bathroom without waking the two of them up. He really doesn't want to have to deal with the two of them fighting when he is this hungover.

When he gets out of his room, however, he hears the familiar sound of cutlery on plates and a pleasant scent of breakfast foods hits his nose - not that he would want to eat anything right now. Or ever again.

When he gets closer to the kitchen to see which one of his roommates is already up and cooking - probably Jinhyuk because Wooseok can't cook to save his life - he's met with quite the unusual scene. Actually, it's not an unusual scene, it's pretty much _impossible_. It can't be.

Jinhyuk and Wooseok are sitting at the tiny kitchen table next to each other and eating breakfast. In silence.

Yein can't help but stop in the doorway and wonder if he's dreaming. Yeah, that must be it. He's probably still asleep. He could totally convince himself of that if it wasn't for his pulsing headache which makes it practically impossible for this to be a dream. Maybe it's the hangover. Surely, it's messing with his eyes and his ears and, well, all his other senses because there is no way these two could be sitting in the same room, in that proximity and not be fighting about something stupid.

Just as he wants to say something, Wooseok gets up and walks over to the kitchen counter to get a cup. Yein sees him standing on the tips of his toes but he still can't reach the bigger coffee cups that they've placed on the upper shelves. Jinhyuk looks up, gets up from his seat and reaches from behind Wooseok to get the cup for him.

Yein can't believe when he sees Jinyhuk hand the cup to Wooseok with a smile and he's even more shocked to hear Wooseok thank him and ask him if he'd also like some coffee.

"That would be nice," Jinhyuk says with a small chuckle.

That's it. Yein can't just stand there anymore. "Okay, what's going on?" He throws in from the doorway.

Wooseok jumps up a little startled. "Good morning," he greets. "What do you mean?"

"You two are acting weird," Yein simply replies with his eyes narrowed and moving from one of his roommates to the other. "Why are you... nice to each other?"

"Why wouldn't we be nice to each other?" Jinhyuk throws in with innocent eyes.

Yein can't believe him. "Are you kidding me? You've been at each other's throats for like... two months now. You can't stand each other. You don't even talk to each other unless it's in super high volume and driven by anger!"

"Don't be silly," Wooseok waves him away with a hand. "We're not always fighting."

"Right," Yein says sounding more and more out of his mind. "When one or both of you are asleep or not in the apartment. Yep, that's pretty much when you don't fight."

"I think you're exaggerating," Jinhyuk says with a wide smile.

Yein was not exaggerating. _Definitely not._ How dare they accuse him of exaggeration when he had been suffering from the two of them for so long? He wants to defend himself but then he decides not to push it. After all, it's in his best interest if they stay peaceful. It's probably not going to last long anyway. Besides he has too strong of a headache to deal with it right now either way. Perhaps it's the universe giving him this beautiful day of peace and quiet to recover from his hangover with the least friction possible. He should be grateful.

"Whatever," he retorts. "Can I get some coffee too, please?"

Yein is in luck because they spend the entire Sunday in peace. Even though all three of them stay at the apartment that day, Yein doesn't hear them fight even once. He spends his day in bed, curing his hangover with sleep and fruit because there's no way he could eat anything else.

He can hear steps and voices outside every now and then, so they are definitely there and awake and yet, all good. He wonders what happened at Sooil's party yesterday, did they talk it out? Did they resolve whatever issues they had with each other? Was it the _Magic Elixir_?

Yein doesn't even know what problem they had or still have with each other. Whenever he would ask Wooseok, he'd just say he doesn't like Jinhyuk. That he's annoying and taking up way too much space. When he'd ask Jinhyuk, he'd hear that he didn't really have a problem with Wooseok but since Wooseok was the one who usually started to give him attitude or was hostile towards him, he basically just defended himself with an equal amount of hostility.

("I would be nice to him if he weren't such an asshole," Jinhyuk said that one time Yein took him aside to try and figure out where the problem lied. "He says I take up too much space but then he rolls out his mat and does yoga right in front of the TV while I'm watching Netflix on it. He might be small but he's not invisible!"

When Yein approached Wooseok on the same day, he got an answer along the lines of, "His stuff is everywhere and it's huge," Wooseok argued angrily. "His shoes are huge, his clothes are huge, his coat is literally hanging there by the door like a fricking tent and the way he stares at me when I do yoga? What a perv!")

The next day at lunchtime, Yein decides to consult his friends who were also at the party last Saturday to see if they know anything that would explain the sudden change in his roommates' behaviour. It's the perfect time to have almost everyone from their circle of closer friends gather without Jinhyuk or Wooseok being there; Jinhyuk doesn't have classes on Mondays, so he'd most likely just stay at home or do something outside of uni while Wooseok actually has back-to-back classes from morning until 2 pm, so he wouldn't be at lunch with them either.

"When you say they don't fight," Jinwook asks genuinely intrigued. "Do you mean they talk to each other like normal people or they don't talk to each other at all anymore?"

"No, guys, I'm telling you," Yein explains with an awful lot of hand gestures. "They were actually being nice to each other."

"What do you mean by 'nice'?" Hwanhee inquires.

"Like, for example, Wooseok couldn't reach a cup and Jinhyuk got up from his breakfast, got all the way around the table, bent over Wooseok which is already weird because could you even imagine the two of them touching without Wooseok hitting him or kicking him or something?" (Yein's friends shake their heads in unison.) "Exactly, so Jinhyuk reaches over him and gets the cup and gives it to him," Yein stops and stares at his friends with big eyes.

"What did Wooseok do?" Jinwook asks slightly leaning over the table to be closer to Yein.

"Oh, get this," Yein starts. "He thanked him."

A collective gasp.

"I know."

"Are you sure he wasn't just being sarcastic?" Dongyeol furrows his eyebrows.

"I'm very sure because the next thing Wooseok did-- you won't believe it," Yein stops for a dramatic pause. "He asked Jinhyuk if he also wanted some coffee."

"That's it," Sooil throws his hands up in the air. "They're fucking!"

"What?" At least three of them have the same reaction.

"How the hell do you come to that conclusion?" Jinwook side-eyes the other.

"Maybe he has a point," Changhyun adds.

Jinwook puts his cutlery down with a loud noise. "Ah come on!"

"I'm serious," Changhyun defends. "Wooseok did seem very sexually frustrated in the past couple of weeks, don't you think?"

"How would you be able to even tell?" Hwanhee inquires with a frown. "When is he not frustrated about something?"

"He's actually really nice," Dongyeol explains. "It's you who brings out the frustration in him."

"What?" Hwanhee looks at him in shock. "What did I ever do to him?"

Dongyeol shrugs before he continues to devote his full attention to his jelly dessert.

"Anyway, it makes sense," Sooil concludes with his hands folded at the back of his head. "Two dudes fight for almost two months and suddenly, they wake up one morning and everything is fine? Obviously, they fucked. I bet it was my _Magic Elixir,_ I should honestly trademark that stuff."

"They didn't fuck," Yein shuts him down with an eye-roll. "Come on guys, concentrate. Did anyone see them together at the party? Like, did they talk?"

"No," Gyujin suddenly says after being quiet the whole time and everyone's heads turn to look at him. "Jinhyuk wasn't at the party."

"What?" Yein's attempts to piece together last Saturday's events seem to crumble more and more. "Are you sure?"

"Yep," Gyujin nods. "We were hanging at my place until maybe 10 pm or so and then I said I'd get ready to go to the party and he said he didn't want to go, so he went home."

"Are you sure he went home?" Jinwook questions.

"Well, he definitely didn't go to the party," Gyujin replies. "I would've recognised my 185cm tall best friend if I had seen him anywhere in Sooil's apartment. Besides, why would he lie to me about something like that?"

"Because he secretly went to fuck Wooseok, clearly," Sooil argues.

"But Wooseok was already at the party at that time," Dongyeol shut him down. "I was talking to him and Changhyun on the balcony."

"Yep," Changhyun throws in with a full mouth. "I can confirm."

Yein looks at him in disgust then turns to the others. "So, did anyone see when Wooseok went home then?"

His friends look at him with mixed reaction reaching from incredibly worried all the way to worriedly incredulous.

"What?" Yein shoots.

"Just how drunk were you, man?" Hwanhee shakes his head.

"I love my _Magic Elixir_ ," Sooil laughs.

"How do you think you got home, dude?" Changhyun asks more with curiosity than concern in his voice.

"Did Wooseok take me home?" Yein asks with a frown and wins a collective nod from his friends. "Fuck, I don't remember anything after the first three cups of Sooil's punch."

"Hey, don't blame the _Magic Elixir_ ," Sooil points a finger at him. "Nobody made you drink an entire bowl by yourself."

"Yeah, dude, you really got into it there," Changhyun elaborates. "As soon as the second bowl came out, you grabbed it and named it _Hannah_ and told everyone that you'd pull out their leg hair if they tried to take her from you."

Yein hides his face in his hands for a minute there. He can't believe how drunk and embarrassing he was. It's even worse than he thought.

He is shaken out of his shame-filled thoughts by Sooil's growling laughter next to him. "You know what that means? They fucked while you were right there passed out in the other room."

"They didn't fuck. Can you drop that already, it makes no sense at all," Yein shoots him his best angry look.

"I really wouldn't shut the idea down completely," Changhyun argues. "I mean, Wooseok had his fair share of _Magic Elixir_. It wouldn't be out of this world to assume he came home a little frustrated because he had to take care of your drunk ass all night and saw Jinhyuk there and decided that he was just as good a late-night snack as any."

"And a completely sober and probably half-asleep Jinhyuk would just go with it, sure," Yein deadpans sarcastically.

Sooil next to him shrugs. "I know I would."

"Ditto," Dongyeol adds.

"Same," Changhyun agrees.

Hwanhee lifts his eyebrows as he closes his eyes. "He's mean to me and even I wouldn't push him off the side of the bed, to be honest."

"What the hell?" Yein screeches in disgust. "Do you all have the hots for Wooseok or what?"

"It's not that," Sooil elaborates. "It's just... you know, Wooseok is a little bit like a meal in an anime, you know?"

If Yein wasn't confused until now, this definitely takes the cake. "What?"

"You just kinda wonder if it tastes as good as it looks," Sooil shrugs. "But you don't really care _that_ much to find out."

Sooil is met with a ridiculous amount of affirmation from his other friends and Yein can only shake his head. He can't believe that he tried to have a serious conversation with these idiots. There's no way the only thing they could come up with is that Jinhyuk and Wooseok potentially slept with each other. Yein knows this isn't true. Now he also knows that his two roommates did not talk it out at the party, so either something happened before the party or afterwards when Wooseok and he got home.

He doesn't remember much from Saturday night but he remembers that it was perfectly dark when he stepped into his apartment which means that Jinyhuk was probably already asleep. Yein doesn't even remember how late it was when he got home and he's too embarrassed to ask his friends so he decides that he's had enough of discussion and contemplation for the day. He'll go and ask Jinhyuk himself after class. Why complicate things?

When he gets home later in the afternoon, neither of his friends seem to be home. The doors to both of their rooms are open but there's no one inside. Wooseok's room looks like he hasn't been there at all while Jinhyuk's room seems like there was someone in the bed not too long ago.

Suddenly, he hears water splashing in the bathroom that is right next to Jinhyuk's room. He knocks on the door, "Jinhyuk, are you in there?"

After a short silence, Jinhyuk's voice answers, "Uh, yeah, I'm taking a bath. Do you need anything?"

"I just wanted to see if I could talk to you," Yein says calmly. "But take your time, I'll be in my room studying so just let me know when you're done, okay?"

There's more water splashing, limbs moving inside the bathtub. "Yeah, sure," Jinhyuk's voice says hurriedly. "I'll be right there when I'm done."

"Thank you." Just before he wants to walk away, Yein realises how awkward it must feel for Jinhyuk for him to talk to him while he's in a bath, "Uh, by the way, sorry for bothering you like this."

"Don't sweat it," he hears Jinhyuk chuckle. "I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay," he really doesn't understand why Wooseok doesn't like Jinhyuk. He's such a nice guy.

About half an hour later, Yein hears a knock on his door. "Come in," he calls.

Jinhyuk pushes up the door a little bit to peek through the space between it and the door frame. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes," Yein says as he turns around in his desk chair. "Can you close the door behind yourself?"

"Am I in trouble?" Jinhyuk says with a chuckle but complies and goes to sit at the end of Yein's bed so that they're looking at each other face-to-face.

"No," Yein waves him off with a hand. "I'll just cut to the chase. I don't really know why it won't let me go... maybe, it's just because I tried so many things to make you two stop fighting and nothing ever worked and now you guys seem just fine. Like, what happened? What did it take?"

"Oh, that," Jinhyuk just says a little dumbfounded. He shrugs.

"Ah, come on," Yein can't help but sound frustrated. "You can't tell me you just woke up on Sunday morning and both decided that you don't hate each other anymore."

"I never actually hated him," Jinhyuk simply says.

"I know, I know," Yein pinches his nose in between his eyes. "But you know what I mean. Don't make me look crazy here, Jinhyuk. You guys have been fighting literally every single day for almost two months."

Jinhyuk takes a pause to think. He seems to contemplate what to say. Maybe even Jinhyuk doesn't know what happened, Yein thinks. What if they really just decided that they've had enough of fighting.

"He was watching TV in the middle of the night," Jinhyuk suddenly says.

"What?"

"Saturday night or almost Sunday morning," Jinhyuk chuckles. "He was sitting out there watching _The Big Bang Theory_ and I really liked the episode that was on, so I watched it too."

"You watched TV together?" Yein asks incredulously.

"Yeah," Jinhyuk shrugs.

" _The Big Bang Theory_?"

"Yeah."

"That's what it took?"

Jinhyuk nods.

Yein doesn't know why the answer feels unsatisfying for him. What does it matter if the answer was that simple? Something about it seemed off but then again most seemingly complicated problems end up having a very simple solution. People just get so worked up about the issue itself that they can't focus on solving it properly. Maybe that's what happened here. Maybe Yein was just so desperate to make his roommates make up that he didn't consider the most simple solutions. Find something they both like - like watching _The Big Bang Theory_ apparently - and have them do it together.

He decides that whatever it was that made Jinhyuk and Wooseok stop fighting, he doesn't need to understand it. He should just be happy about the fact that it's finally quiet and peaceful in their apartment. After all, that's the only thing he really wanted anyway.

Yein stays unbothered for the entire week. Jinhyuk and Wooseok don't fight at all. He's happy. They seem happy. Sooil was wrong and that's all that matters. It's only when he comes home on Friday afternoon because one of his classes got cancelled that he realises some things that don't add up.

When he walks into the apartment, he sees Jinhyuk's shoes that he wore when he left in the morning at the entrance. Yein can also see his backpack thrown on the living room sofa. There's nothing strange about that, except that Jinhyuk himself doesn't seem to be there.

The door to his room is open just the same as he left it when he ran out of the apartment that day. He's not in the bathroom or the kitchen when Yein checks. Just when he wants to go to his room and forget about it, Yein hears a familiar voice in Wooseok's room right next to his own. A voice that doesn't belong there. Jinhyuk's voice.

Yein stops in his tracks. He definitely doesn't want to spy on his friends but it sounds a lot like they're both in Wooseok's room and not for study purposes. It can't be. It just can't. Right? _Right?!_

Yein wants to knock on the door but then suddenly, he thinks of a better idea. He's just gonna sit in the living room and wait. They would have to come out eventually and like this, he could catch them in the act - _literally_ \- and confront them with it.

He can't believe that Sooil was right. _They're fucking_. They're right there fucking in Wooseok's room in the middle of the day. What's worse is that they've been hiding it from him for almost a whole week. Did they really think they could get away with this?

How did it even happen? He can't believe that Jinhyuk straight out lied to his face when he told him they were just watching TV. When did they even get to fuck that night? Could it be that Wooseok was really a little drunk himself and went to Jinhyuk and the other just complied? After all, apparently most of his friends would just go with it if Wooseok came at them.

The more he thinks about it, the less sense it all makes. Jinhyuk and Wooseok were fucking behind his back. This definitely complicates things. It's just a matter of time when they would start fighting again but now it would probably be a hundred times more amplified because they went too far. They got too cozy with each other too fast. It's going to blow up in their faces and sadly, in Yein's face as well.

Just when he feels a headache forming at his temples, Wooseok's door opens and both of his roommates come out of his room. Yein turns around to look at them. Jinhyuk is wearing nothing but boxers and Wooseok is wearing nothing but Jinhyuk's shirt. Great. There is no hope left for Yein to potentially have heard something wrong. Those bastards were having sex.

"Uh oh," Jinhyuk says with wide eyes when he sees Yein on the sofa.

"Yein," Wooseok shouts. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Really?" Yein feels the anger bubbling up. "That's the question we want to discuss now? Sure, my 2 pm class was cancelled. Happy? Great, now that that's out of the way, let me ask one too, what the fuck is going on here?"

"Well," Wooseok starts. "First of all, it's not what it looks like-"

"It looks like the two of you were fucking in your room."

"Yep, it's pretty much what it looks like," Jinhyuk concludes and earns himself a jab in the side from Wooseok.

"Let me explain," Wooseok tries again.

"Oh, I'm all ear," Yein says and gets up from the sofa to sit on a chair nearby gesturing to his roommates to sit on the sofa in front of him. "Why did you lie to me?"

They sit down next to each other and Wooseok pulls at the hem of Jinhyuk's shirt which makes it very clear that he's not wearing any underwear.

"We weren't exactly lying," he explains.

"Jinhyuk lied," Yein deadpans. "I asked him straight out and he said you guys were watching _The Big Bang Theory_..."

"I didn't lie," Jinhyuk throws in a little loudly. "I just didn't elaborate on what happened afterwards and you didn't ask, so I was pretty relieved."

"Not telling the whole truth is lying as well," Yein almost shouts. "Why did you want to keep it a secret from me anyway?"

"That was Wooseok's idea," Jinhyuk points a finger at the man next to him.

Wooseok gives him a side-eye before he looks back at Yein. "Because you always worry without a reason," Wooseok explains. "If I had told you, you would've lectured us for hours about what kind of consequences there might be for us and that we would eventually fight again and it would be much worse and who knows what you'd want to say."

Yein doesn't say anything because that's exactly what he wanted to tell them, "Well, it's not wrong to think things through before you just do it."

"Yeah, but we didn't think and it just happened and," Wooseok shrugs. "We liked it and we wanted to do it again. We just didn't want you to ruin it for us."

Yein can't deny that he feels a little hurt. After all that he's been through with them, they decide that it's better to sneak around behind his back, "How _did_ it even happen?"

"It was last Saturday after the party," Wooseok says. "I'd just put you to bed and I didn't feel tired yet, so I just sat down to watch TV and then Jinhyuk came home-"

"You weren't home?" Yein looks at Jinhyuk questioningly.

"Nah," Jinhyuk shakes his head. "I had a horrible date."

Wooseok rolls his eyes. "Anyway, so he came home and he looked exhausted, so I didn't want to pick a fight-"

"And he was watching _The Big Bang Theory_ just as I told you," Jinhyuk clarifies.

"I think we've already established that," Wooseok looks at him a little exasperated. "Anyway, he sat down to watch it with me and I didn't feel like fighting, so we started to talk about our evenings."

"Yeah, Wooseok was all jealous about me having been on a date-"

"I wasn't jealous," Wooseok lightly hits Jinhyuk on his chest. "I don't care about that."

Yein thinks it's weird to see them not fight like usually but it's even weirder that he's starting to think that they might actually be a good match.

"Anyway, Jinhyuk threw himself at me and I was a little drunk from the party, so I went with it and that's that," Wooseok quickly concludes.

"Please," Jinhyuk huffs next to him. "You begged me for it."

"I did not beg," the smaller male shoots back.

Yein can't help it but their bickering seems almost endearing. _Cute_. He doesn't understand what is happening. Are his roommates getting together?

"So, do you like each other?" Yein asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh no," Wooseok waves both of his hands in front of his body. "It's not like that. I mean, we don't hate each other but we're not- this is not-"

"It's just sex," Jinhyuk says matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Wooseok adds a little flustered. "Exactly."

"Just really good sex," Jinhyuk nods.

"Okay," Wooseok puts a hand on the other's chest. "I think he doesn't need those kinds of details."

"Were you fucking around all this week then?" Yein is really trying to comprehend the extension of last Saturday's events.

"Pretty much," Wooseok admits.

"Whenever you weren't there," Jinhyuk adds.

"Wait," Yein suddenly remembers. "Last Monday when you were in the bathtub..."

He can already read the answer from the grin on Jinhyuk's face.

"Were you there with him?" He points at Wooseok.

"Yep," Wooseok laughs. "One could say I was snorkelling."

"Oh god," Yein says in disgust and palms his face with both hands. "I can't believe this."

"Look," Wooseok leans forward to put a hand on Yein's knee. "It's really not that big a deal. We're just having fun and it's working out for you too... I mean, we're not fighting anymore, are we?"

Yein puts his hands down to look at him and Wooseok continues, "If it blows up or anything, we'll take full responsibility for it and find a solution but honestly, I don't think it will. It's pretty impossible to get much worse than it was before, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess," Yein says with a shrug. "But we'll have to put up some rules about this, I really don't want to walk in on you two riding it out on the sofa here or something."

Wooseok chuckles. "Sure, let's have a roommate meeting tonight."

"Okay," Yein agrees exhausted. Maybe he'll have more things to say at the meeting tonight but right now, he just feels drained. Not only has his school week been an absolute nightmare but his roommates are really ending it with a bang here. No pun intended.

"I'll go and take a nap," he adds before he gets up and walks over to his room. He looks back at the two of them sitting on the sofa. He sees the way Wooseok brushes something out of Jinhyuk's face. The way Jinhyuk puts an arm around him and pulls him in closer to place a kiss on his cheek. The way Wooseok smiles at him and Jinhyuk scrunches his nose in response. Maybe Yein knows something that they don't. Maybe it's all going to be fine after all.

_**Last Saturday, 2 am:** _

Wooseok knows he doesn't have to be quiet sneaking out of Yein's room. His friend is so drunk, he'd probably sleep through an earthquake. Nevertheless, he tries to be as quiet as possible.

He goes back to his own room and takes off his jacket. He changes out of his ridiculously tight jeans into sweatpants but he doesn't feel tired at all. He still has a full face of make-up. After all, he got pretty dolled up for that party tonight. It turned out, however, that it was for nothing. Not only was the one person he wanted to impress not there at all tonight, but Yein got so drunk that he had to take him home before it was even 2 am.

He can't be angry at him, though. Wooseok knows that Yein has been struggling with a hell of a workload lately and he hasn't really been providing a great environment for him to study at home. Wooseok feels a little guilty for always fighting with Jinhyuk but he can't help it. He doesn't even know how it started but now it seems to be the only way that he can communicate with him and as much as it sucks, it's still better than not talking to him at all.

He goes into the living room and turns on the TV. Maybe he'll get sleepy watching re-runs of _The Big Bang Theory_. Just about 10 minutes into the first episode, the front door of their apartment opens and for a second there, Wooseok panics until he realises that whoever it is, they have a key.

"Oh, hi," Jinhyuk says surprised to see him there. "You're already home?"

"Yein got smashed," Wooseok explains. "I had to put him to bed."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's already asleep," Wooseok frowns. "Where are you coming from? I didn't see you at the party."

"Uh," Jinhyuk walks closer to him now. "I was, well- oh, _The Big Bang Theory_ , mind if I join?"

Wooseok almost wants to instinctively lash out but he also wants to know where Jinhyuk had been when all of their friends were at Sooil's party, "Sure."

Even Jinhyuk looks perplexed.

"So?" Wooseok urges him after he sits down on the sofa next to him. "You were saying..."

"I was what?"

"You wanted to say where you'd been tonight," Wooseok tries not to sound desperate.

"Oh," Jinhyuk says with an awkward chuckle. "Well, I kinda went on a date..."

"Kinda?" Wooseok _really_ tries not to sound desperate.

"Yeah, I mean, it was fine and all," Jinhyuk elaborates. "We went to see a film and then we went to a pub and he turned out to be some kind of hooligan."

Jinhyuk shakes his head as he takes off his own jacket and throws it over the arm of the sofa. Wooseok watches his every move. He feels a slight relief that he wants to ignore.

"Where did you even find such a gem?" He inquires.

"Ugh, he's in one of my classes," Jinhyuk says sounding tortured. "I can't ever go back there again."

"So, a random dude from one of your classes just asked you out and you just happily agreed?"

"A very hot dude," Jinhyuk clarifies. "And it's none of your business."

"Right," Woosek says a little annoyed. "Sorry that I was just trying to have a normal conversation for once."

"You weren't," Jinhyuk sighs. "You were trying to make me feel bad about going on a date with someone who wasn't quite right."

"You called him a hooligan."

"Well, I made a mistake in judgement. What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't," Wooseok folds his hands in front of his chest. "I don't care whom you go on a date with. Date all the hooligans you want just don't bring them here."

"If I didn't know better," Jinhyuk grins. "I'd say you're jealous, Kim Wooseok."

"Don't call me by my full name," Wooseok gives him a stern look. "I'm just saying I don't want any hooligans in our apartment."

"Yeah," Jinhyuk turns and sits sideways, one arm propped up on the backside of the sofa. "But you didn't say that I'm wrong?"

"Wrong about what?"

"About you being jealous," Jinhyuk teases. "Wooseok, do you like me?"

"What?" Wooseok can't believe him. How dare he ask such a ridiculous question?

"You can't even look at me," Jinhyuk chuckles.

Wooseok also turns around sideways so that they're facing each other right now, "There, I'm looking at you."

"And how does that make you feel?" Jinhyuk says teasingly and moves closer to the other. He leans in a little bit, his face almost uncomfortably close to Wooseok's.

"It doesn't... make me feel...," Wooseok stutters but his eyes can't help but explore the other's face. They move from Jinhyuk's eyes to his smile and up again.

"Mhm," Jinhyuk hums. "And what about now?" He lifts a hand to cup the right side of Wooseok's face.

"Nothing," Wooseok whispers shakily.

"You look really pretty tonight," Jinhyuk says with a smile. "I wonder if I'm allowed to kiss you."

Before he can stop himself he throws both of his hands to hold onto the back of Jinhyuk's neck and brings their lips together. It's all rough and messy and desperate. He was ignoring this urge for almost two months. Two painful months of having Jinhyuk in his apartment all tall and cute and hot and not paying him any attention. He can't even believe this is happening tonight but he's there for it. It better not be some kind of bad joke on Jinhyuk's side.

It doesn't feel like it, though. Jinhyuk leans in completely, pressing Wooseok backwards into the sofa to lie down. He's so warm, so soft. He even smells soft. It's a little too much for Wooseok's senses. He's pretty sure he's never been this turned on by anyone ever, so he just lets Jinhyuk devour him. He lets him press himself down on him. He lets him place a thigh between his legs and give him much-needed friction on his crotch.

"Jinhyuk, please," Wooseok says in a sultry voice. "My bedroom."

"Your bedroom is right next to Yein's," Jinhyuk replies out of breath. "It's better if we go to mine."

"I don't care where," Wooseok urges. "Just please."

Jinhyuk chuckles and kisses him a little messily before he gets up on his feet on the floor and pulls up Wooseok to stand on the sofa. He pulls him in and lets Wooseok swing his legs around his middle then carries him to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> look this was a late-night writing session... that's my only excuse.
> 
> thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are always welcome <3


End file.
